Danganronpa: Army Of Darkness
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Nagito Komaeda is a teen boy blesed with GOOD and BAD luck. He happened to came across a group of people and ended up getting embroiled with a supernatural entity, which he became a sole survivor, and ended up in the middle ages, and now he has to fight his way to get back to his own time while batled an army of UNDEAD.


**Danganronpa: Army Of Darkness**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Army Of Darkness**_ is owned by Sam Raimi and Universal Pictures

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Danganronpa fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if thus would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of action and suspense themes as well as adding elements of a comedy. Yup, this fic is inspired from the 1992 film of the same name that starred _Bruce Campbell_ , and this was the one of the action/adventure films that I watched since the advent of cable TV at my country in the advent of Y2K.

Back then I was INNOCENT as I had no idea that Army of Darkness is part of the _**Evil Dead Trilogy**_ , and when Wikipedia came and did a research, that's where I learned about the series.

After doing some MEMORY LANE visiting, the film kept on ringing on my head and this inspired me to do a fanfic version, and this took me about 3 weeks to come up with a story, as I had to choose which DR character to use to reflect the attitude of the character of Ash Williams.

LUCKILY, Nagito Komaeda came to my head for some reasons, including the fact that he eventually gained a cybernetic hand, his personality and he's not quite as wise as we all know. Thus he fits perfectly in portraying the main lead role of this fic.

The other DR characters will appear, but for now, here's the first chapter, will act as the start of this fic, and you will soon know why.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _1: Prologue_**

A series of recap scenes show that a teenager, identified as **Nagito Komaeda** , happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, where he happened to travel at a forest-like area which is located at Mt. Bandai, and there he accidentally meet up with a group of university students who happened to travel there to take a vacation, and out of sympathy after thinking that Nagito was lost, they invited him to tag along and inadvertently came across a forest-like area, and there they soon came across what appeared to be an abandoned cabin.

The university students, which consisting of three girls and a lone boy, who are presently studying at Tokyo University, and one high school student, a female who is underage, are shown, and each of them appeared to be here for a summer vacation, to seemingly celebrating in passing their first year in university and are soon going to second year, with the exception of the high school girl, and they are identified as:

\- Keitaro Urashima

\- Naru Narusegawa

\- Mutsumi Otohime

\- Kitsune Konno

\- Motoko Aoyama

The group took Nagito under their wing and eventually passed a bridge and head further towards the forest, where Nagito's LUCK kicked in, which the bridge began to get severed, and the group eventually came across the cabin and took shelter there.

As the group took a rest and are getting to know about Nagito, his LUCK kicked in again as Kitsune went to a certain part of the room and happened to retrieve a tape recorder and a strange book, which the rest looks on in curiosity, though Motoko urged them not to touch it as she had a feeling that something is not right about those items, yet Kitsune tells her to stop acting so SUPERSTITIOUS.

"Oh, don't be a scaredy-cat, Aoyama…"

"What…?"

"It's just a book…and a tape recorder…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"You should stop watching horror movies."

"I mean it…do not touch those things!"

"What if I do…?"

"…"

As Kitsune and Motoko argued, Nagito looks on as he wondered what would happen next, curious what the book and the tape recorder contains as he noticed that Motoko is somewhat suspicious about the items while Naru and Keitaro are somewhat worried about where this would lead to, as they are here for a vacation and not an argument.

While everyone eventually calmed down, things did not last as Kitsune revealed that she brought a sake along and went to binge, where several minutes later she got drunk, and in her intoxicated stupor she opened the unidentified book and played the recorder, where the recorded voice is played and spoken in strange language.

Motoko berated Kitsune for her actions yet Kitsune showed that nothing happened and that the younger girl should stop watching supernatural horror movies.

"Look…"

"…"

"See…? Nothing happened."

"Do you realize what you…?"

"Look around…nothing happened.'

"…"

"You're so scared…and you call yourself a swordswoman…?"

"…"

Suddenly the sky slowly went dark and a heavy rain began to pour, where Nagito replied that BAD LUCK struck, and now they are stuck here for the time being, which the others sighed, but suddenly Mutsumi began to act strange and started to get violent, where she grabbed Motoko's katana and stabbed Kitsune on her throat before decapitating her.

Motoko stared wide-eyed as she grapples with Mutsumi, who appeared to be possessed, and now the others were starting to tremble with worry as Naru became terrified at what just happened, which she tells Keitaro that this may be due to what Motoko suspected...the book and the tape recorder. Keitaro tells Naru to calm down as he going to help Motoko to restrain Mutsumi.

"Narusegawa…it's okay."

"But…but…Keitaro…"

"We'll retrain Mutsumi…"

"Still…"

"Don't worry."

"…"

"Everything will be okay."

"…"

Nagito just watches on as Keitaro and Motoko managed to disarm Mutsumi and then tied her up, and there the possesses girl tells him and Motoko, in a demonic voice, that they will become the sacrifice of a great evil and that no one will leave alive, much to the two teens' bewilderment.

" **Ha-ha-ha!** "

"…"

" **You will never escape!** "

"…"

" **You will all be sacrificed!** "

"…"

" **The great evil will rule the world!** "

"…"

" **And blood will spill forever!** "

As the hours passed, Nagito and the surviving teens attempted to flee the forest but proved to be futile, and one by one they were killed off in gruesome manner, due to possession and out of self-defense, which Nagito is the only one left alive, and despite all that has happened, he still relishes at being LUCKY as he is the sole survivor of the massacre.

Yet bad luck prevailed as he is unable to leave because of the malevolent force that is still within the vicinity of the area he is in.

Hours later, a traveling archaeologist professor named **Noriyasu Seta** came along with a nine-year old American girl named **Sarah McDougal** , arrived at the cabin, as it is revealed that hours ago Kitsune sent a text message to Detail on where she and the others are, and he followed the coordinates and eventually arrived at the cabin, where he is surprised at the massacre scene he found, which included the beheaded remains of Kitsune.

Of course Sarah was traumatized at the sight which Seta managed to calm her down and assured that everything will be okay.

"Easy, Sarah…"

"N-no…they're…they're…"

"It's okay."

"…"

"Everything will be fine.'

"R-really..?'

"Yes."

"…"

Nagito then told Seta about what really happened and Seta immediately examines the book, where he told Nagito about the book being an ANCIENT EVIL in which it was made during the Middle Ages, and that it must be destroyed at all costs or else its malevolence will spread all over, and he urged Nagito to help him in order to avenge the deaths of the victims who fall prey to the book.

Nagito eventually agreed though he cynically said so in an exaggerated manner that borders on hope and despair, which Seta felt that Nagito may have gotten delusional due to the traumatic experience, and to give Nagito the will to live, he tells the teen boy not to lose hope, which Nagito said that he has no problem with anything.

Sarah sighed as she listened to Seta and Nagito interacting as she just hoped that they get things over with and leave the forest at once.

"So, will you help us?"

"Of course."

"We need your help on this."

"Yes…I will help…"

"And once this is over, you must move forward and follow your dreams."

"Of course…this is my HOPE."

"…"

"…'

Seta then tries to have the book destroyed by attempting to burn it but the EVIL FORCE possessed Sarah, which caused her to run inside the cabin, which the two males are unaware till they saw the possessed Sarah coming out, wielding a chainsaw and went after Nagito, attempting to kill him, but his LUCK kicked in and he managed to evade it, but then the chainsaw caught Nagito's right hand, amputating it and he screamed out in pain.

Seta managed to grapple onto Sarah and tries to talk her out of it, but the EVIL FORCE spoke through Sarah's body and taunts him, saying that he and Nagito will die today.

" **Ha-ha-ha!** "

"…"

" **It is too late!** **You will never stop it!** "

"…"

" **You will all die…and be sacrificed!** "

"…"

" **The great evil will rule the world! You cannot stop it!** "

"…"

" **And blood will spill all over your world…forever!** "

The possessed Sarah then began to overpower Seta and managed to mortally wound him using the chainsaw, but Nagito's LUCK kicked in again as he tripped and fell on top of the possessed Sarah as she was trying to do an incantation, but when Nagito fell on her, she accidentally did a healing incantation which healed his wounds (though his right wrist remained amputated), and the possessed Sarah is knocked out.

Seta slowly got up, and Nagito managed to bandaged his wounds minutes later (despite having only one hand), though the adult knew he is done for, so using his remaining strength, he examines the book and after studying it he figures out how to get rid of it and tells Nagito to brace himself as this is going to be a risky move.

"Komaeda…"

"Huh?"

"Listen carefully…"

"Yes…"

"It's…a risky one…but…"

"Sure. Leave it to me."

"Okay. I'm counting on you."

"Sure."

Nagito looked around, where he came across what appeared to be a classic-style automobile where he looked inside where it has several books which includes chemistry and tools, as well as it houses a shotgun rifle with several ammo, and by then he went back to Seta, where he is getting ready. Out of a LUCKY thought, he grabbed some leather straps and uses it to fasten the chainsaw onto his amputated wrist, forming a makeshift weapon/right hand-type part as a way to compensate his missing right hand, and there he saw Seta is starting to give in physically.

As Seta started to read and vocalize the incantation, the EVIL FORCE took hold of Sarah again and tries to attack the remaining victims, but Nagito began to start the chainsaw that was attached to his right wrist and slices the possessed Sarah across her torso, then her head, turning her into a BLOODY carcass, which also ended her suffering, and Seta pulled himself together and completed the incantation, which caused a mystical portal to appear above the cabin.

There Seta, in his dying words, told Nagito to throw the book towards the portal and grab hold onto something so that he won't get sucked into the portal, apologized to the teen for getting embroiled and thanking him for SAVING Sarah and himself for ending their suffering and for everything else.

"Ko…ma...eda…"

"…"

"Th-thanks…"

"Sure…"

"Hurry…throw…book…to…portal and…hold…something…"

"Okay…"

"G-go…"

"…"

As Seta died, Nagito looked around to see if he could find something to hold onto, as the portal began to suck everything from the ground, such as the cabin, as it began to rip apart; the book that started it all, was sucked into the portal, along with the bodies of Seta, Sarah and the other victims.

The automobile was also being sucked and Nagito found what appeared to be a metal bar and he held onto it, and stated that he is LUCKY that he will survive this ordeal, but BAD LUCK struck as the metal bar was ripped from the ground and he got sucked into the portal, and he sighed that his LUCK can be both a blessing and a curse.

The portal soon closed as everything at the ground is shown to be empty, with no traces of the massacre that occurred as if nothing happened, and it became an empty lot within the forest.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the slight comedy but tolerable horror scenes make up for it…

Okay, just for clarifications' sake…

Since this fic is based on Army of Darkness, in which it is part 3 of the Evil Dead series, I felt that I should at least include elements of the first two films, and though quite condensed, I felt I should include them so as to give a good story without going through a long process of retelling the events of **Evil Dead** and **Evil Dead II** …

Also, as stated above, some DR characters will appear here, but instead characters from the manga/anime _**Love Hina**_ appeared, and I felt that they would be perfect in portraying them as dispensable characters since they will fall victim anyway.

The DR characters will appear in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter starts the story as Nagito survives, yet he finds himself somewhere after being thrown out of the portal…

See you in 4 to 6 w


End file.
